mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DiamondLord
Diamond Force Claw Diamond Force Blast Diamond Storm Diamond Fissure Roar of Diamond Macht Drain Machts Ontheffing |Special Ability = }} DiamondLord, 'is the name of someone who possesses it's power, which is currently Jack Spidrox. Therefor, DiamondLord is also the deuteragonist of the story. History ''To Be Added The following information applies for Jack Spidrox as DiamondLord. For information regarding the first DiamondLord, click here. '''Dawn of the new Diamond After the second DiamondLord chose to retire, Jack and his gang followed him and saw the "undoing". After the previous one was done, he opened the Diamond Chest and became the new DiamondLord. More To Be Added 'A Villain's End' After DiamondLord quit being a villain, he wandered around the continent, looking for his new life purpose. Maker followed him but he was quickly noticed. DiamondLord didn't want to talk and asked him to leave him alone. Maker proceeded by offering him a new purpose of life that would grant him peace and harmony. DiamondLord listened and Maker said that he wanted to offer him a position on The Tower on which DiamondLord replied "As a delivery boy?". Maker smiled and said to him that he could be the new boss. DiamondLord turned his head and went with Maker. Aldo the others were hesitant, Noa Doc was the first one who opened up and accepted him as a new friend. 'A Hero's Beginning' To Be Added 'Stone Hunting' After Maker hid the Disintegrator Ray he gave Jack a file of the five remaining Magic Stones he had found years ago. As he had no interest in it, he never discovered there powers. Maker tasked Jack into finding the remaining powers. He also had to make sure ShadowLife would not gain these stones as Maker didn't want him to have more stones. As he didn't know what would happen if he had. Jack tried to figure out the powers of the first stone he wanted to know, the Vanilla Stone. After many attempts and failures, he used the stone's power to defeat ShadowLife ShadowLife tried to steal his Talismans back and succeeded due too Amset Ra. He also took the Golden Cufflinks, the Light Silver Stone and the Golden Stone. He managed to overpower DiamondLord and almost defeat him, until Diamond used the Vanilla Stone. The stone dispatched the items ShadowLife had, except the other stone and DiamondLord defeated him. In the aftermath, ShadowLife took Talisman X and the The Compass of Desire and fled with Amset and his allies. Jack was happy to find out the powers of the stone, Schepper told him the Shadow stole the Compass, much to his annoyance. To Be Added 'A Mysterious Voice' After DiamondLord retrieved Amset's wand, when the latter stole it, he began to hear a mysterious voice in both forms. As nobody else heard the voice and Schepper couldn't locate any intruders DiamondLord went crazy. He violently attacked everyone within range and as such Noa and Henk were called in to put him down. Noa successfully distracted him so Henk could put him in a magical coma. During the coma the voice told DiamondLord the Clausa was in danger. Realizing that the key to the Diamond Chest was in there, he had to get it before the villains could. Using his power he used the Green Diamond as a medium to communicate with Noa and tell her about the danger. 'Final Battle' DiamondLord joined Telicis (PowerForm) in his battle against Sphinx (PowerForm). They worked together extremely well but were unable to defeat the guardian. Eventually KeyBoat appeared and saved the duo from their defeat. KeyBoat told DiamondLord to help Noa while he would help Telicis. DiamondLord went into the portal and attack a possessed Scorpio (PowerForm) from above, releasing ShadowLife from his body. He then picked up Scorpio and went back through the portal so Noa could battle Amset Ra. He fought Scorpio but the latter proved to be just as powerful as him. As it appeared that the Pyramid would enter Earth, DiamondLord used one last resort to stop Scorpio. DiamondLord executed "Diamond Force Claw" while Scorpio focused the power of his "Scissor Claw" and the two eventually charged towards each other. The resulting clash caused a destructive amount of damage in the surrounding area. After the smoke was cleared, it seemed that DiamondLord had won and that Scorpio had been broken into several pieces. As DiamondLord was relieved, a sudden gust of wind blew behind him and Scorpio´s remains turned into sand and blew away as well. DiamondLord rushed back to Noa and saw that she had won. As DiamondLord placed Amset´s coffin in it´s resting place, Henk and Noa placed his Nemus back in the pyramid. ShadowLife however attacked the duo and Henk was blown out of there and hit DiamondLord. As the pyramid started to close Noa escaped the pyramid with ShadowLife still inside. DiamondLord and ShadowLife exchanged looks before the doors closed. DiamondLord took the two back to the normal world and took the Seal Diamond, the Pyramid Map and ShadowLife´s Talisman and Cufflinks. Without Noa and Jack knowing, DiamondLord returned to the pyramid shortly after leaving it and unleashed an immense earthquake that destroyed most of the pyramid. Thinking ShadowLife would be killed by it without even the possibly of coming back, DiamondLord went back and hid the Map and Diamond once again. Unfortunately, ShadowLife was only knocked unconscious and would remain that way for two months, before waking up and planning his escape. 'The Appearance of Nazim' After Amset's defeat, DiamondLord took the tablet of Magic Stones with him to experiment with it. Using the last Stones he had, he was planning on using the combined magical energy to create limitless amounts of sustainable energy. Two months later, DiamondLord gathered a lot of information and research of the tablet and one day decided to initiate it. He went to a quiet place to execute his plan and Noa also appeared to help him. All seemed fine as the tablet made almost 3 times more energy than The Tower, according to Schepper who aided them on a live communication feed. However DiamondLord sensed that the tablet would explode and told Noa to leave immediately. The tablet exploded and the magical energy was released within an incredible large radius. The released energy hit a magical mirror where Nazim was apparently trapped in. He then walked to the tablet and saw a recovered DiamondLord and Aerio (PowerForm) who transformed into Noa. He learned there names and vaguely recognized Noa. He then made his presence aware and attacked the duo. He easily fended off DiamondLord and went for Noa. Noa fought him but her moves where easily countered by Nazim. She transformed into Hydriem (PowerForm) which surprised Nazim as he thought that Noa had a different Power Form. He then transformed into his own Power Form Enericción (PowerForm). Surprised by his Power Form, Noa and Jack battled Nazim only for him to escape after Schepper recognized his voice. Afterwards Noa and Jack went back to The Tower in which Scepper and Creator told them, and Henk, who he was. In which Noa declared to find him and make him pay for ruining her life. Personality DiamondLord thinks that he's not ready as Boss for the Tower but he proved himself worthy against Maker. Over the course of time, he seems to have taken the lead role in most situations. He tends to look at the bigger picture but would rather lose the battle than the war. He protects the ones he loves and cares for by either helping them with something or prevent someone else from hurting them. When someone is in danger DiamondLord doesn't reflect and reacts immediately by attacking the culprit. He tends to use his more dangerous attacks to end fights or use very destructive ones. DiamondLord is kind to others and helps anyone who needs it. He does however tend to be secretive about things if that would hurt someone and would rather carry the burden of not telling than telling the truth. Powers and Abilities DiamondLord's main power is the complete control of the 9 (10) Diamonds, there powers are: The 9 Diamonds: *'Red Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Magic. ''The holder can cast powerful ''Magic ''spells and use powerful ''Magic attacks. The holder also has great knowledge about'' Magic.'' The holder can also manipulate the basic elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Yellow Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Enhanced Intelligence. ''The holder will remember anything that has happened in its life. The holder will learn things and understand at extremely fast rates. The holder is able to learn unlimited information and knowledge without any disorientation. *'Green Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Might/Control. ''The holder can absorb any kind of ''Might ''and ''Might based attacks. The holder can also sense high doses of Might. ''The holder can also control anyone who has a low and strong level of ''Might, ''but can not if that person can manipulate others. If not contained with the Diamond Wand, it corrupts anybody who touches it. *'Blue Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Immortality/Regeneration. ''The holder is unable to die by any means. The holder can ''Regenerate his injuries very fast. The Diamond cannot prevent the holder from fainting. The holder can of course Heal/Regenerate ''others but not prevent them from dying. *'Orange Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Super Strength. ''The holder ''Strength is increased to its maximum level. The holder's Strength can be boosted by several status moves''. The holder also gains emotional and mental ''Strength. *'Light Green Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Levitation/Flight. ''The holder can ''Fly ''at normal speed or at fast speeds. The holder can also mentally ''Levitate ''itself and others of course. *'Light Blue Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Weather Control/Infliction. ''The holder can control and manipulate the ''Weather. ''The holder can also use the ''Weather as attacks or as a power-up for its Weather based attacks. The holder can also sense when someone else changes the Weather. *'Light Orange Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Teleportation. ''The holder is able to ''Teleport itself and others to almost any location in its current world. The holder cannot teleport between dimensions and worlds. *'Light Yellow Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the power of Telumkineses. ''The holder is able to create various ''Weapons with various effects from almost anything. The holder can also control and steal Weapons if they are not in someone else's possession. Additional: *'White Diamond': The Diamond gives the holder the power of Soul Manipulation. The holder is able to manipulate, control, sense and create Souls. The holder's Soul will be immune to manipulation and control of it. The holder's Soul will also be protected by destruction or harm to its own Soul as well as it's vessel. Other Powers and Abilities Even without the Diamonds, DiamondLord already has enhanced strength so he can hold his own against numerous opponents. He has to use other combinations too because he can't rely on his strength alone. Still, he's strong enough to crush rocks and carry objects larger than himself as well as toss opponents bigger than him. DiamondLord has an extremely well developed sense of balance. He is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. DiamondLord is highly durable thanks due too his strong body and can endure many attacks. He's shown to easily endure multiple attacks but can't do it continuously. With the Diamonds, he can easily withstand the elemental forces as well as elemental attacks. DiamondLord is also highly agile so he can make quick maneuvers and swing swiftly to easily evade the attacks of his opponents. DiamondLord is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as close quarter fights. He can use a variety of powerful moves in combat to great success do damage his opponents. He can easily utilize various direct combat moves in various situations. DiamondLord can also use many type and elemental attacks. He knows at least a few attacks for each type, so he can counter almost any move. DiamondLord is able to wield his staff with great proficiency and skill. He is able to use close quarter combat against any opponents with any Diamond on the staff. He can use his staff in a similar fashion as a sword and a throw-able weapon but also some other weapons. His staff is indestructible and its main purpose is the stabilize the power of the Green Diamond. DiamondLord is a master combatant. He has fought and held his own against many powerful opponents such as Maker, Noa Doc and also Colin Doc. He also has fought other powerful villains like The General, Amset Ra, Scorpio, Sphinx and even Demolisher. DiamondLord can understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. DiamondLord is able to attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp. His legs are very sharp and can cut through most substances. DiamondLord can call his Diamond Wand back to him if they are separated. No matter where they are at the moment. Signature Moves DiamondLord has multiple signature moves but his trademark moves are: *'Diamond Torpedo': The Diamond in the wand glows it respective color and DiamondLord throws the wand like a torpedo at the opponent, pushing it back and inflicting great damage. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent, flashes the Diamond's respective color. **'Diamond Torpedo XL': When equipped with the White Diamond, DiamondLord throws the wand and can manipulate the direction the wand is going, ensuring the powerful hit. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent, flashes the Diamond's respective color. *'Diamond Force Claw': DiamondLord claps his hands against each other three times. At the first clap he chants "Diamond", the second "Force" and at the third clap he chants "Claw" and a powerful bursting rainbow colored energy is released from his hands. The energy surrounds one or both of his hands turning them into long blades. He then charges to his opponent and slashes it and upon contact the energy explodes and only damages the target. **'Diamond Force Blast': Same as aforementioned but at the third clap DiamondLord chants "Blast" and a powerful bursting rainbow colored energy is released from his hands. The released energy is focused between his hands and is released in the form of an extremely powerful rainbow colored blast to the target, damaging anything that comes in contact with it. DiamondLord's other signature moves are: *'Diamond Storm': From the wand, DiamondLord attacks his opponent(s) with a powerful, diamond filled wave of energy that's the Diamonds respective color. This attack can either damage the foe or counter its foe's attack. *'Diamond Fissure': The Diamond in the wand glows brightly and DiamondLord charges to his opponent and attacks it with the end of his wand. When the end of the wand makes direct contact with the opponent, it will faint instantly. *'Roar Of Diamond': DiamondLord stretches his neck to the back and then forward again and fires a devastating, diamond colored powered roar, inflicting great damage to anyone who hears it. Whoever hears this attacks is momentarily flinched. *'Macht Drain': When the wand is equipped with the Green Diamond, DiamondLord fires a dark green blast to the opponent. The dark green blast grabs the opponent, traps it inside and absorbs the opponents health and gives it to DiamondLord. Or the dark green blast grabs the opponents attack and absorbs its energy, powering up DiamondLord's next attack. Either way, DiamondLord turns dark green during the drain. *'Machts Ontheffing': The Green Diamond in the wand glows darker and DiamondLord swiftly waves the wand from left to right. Then the Diamond glows brighter and the opponents attack is negated while its power is stolen by the Diamond. When the stolen power not used directly after this attack, the stolen power will explode, hurting everyone it its radius. Weaknesses/Resistances DiamondLord can’t attack or touch the Diamond Chest if someone has it. He can however touch it, in his human form. If he owns the chest, he can touch and attack it. The lesser the Diamonds DiamondLord has, the weaker he becomes. Without a proper human form DiamondLord's powers are unstable. Without the Diamond Wand, the Green Diamond can corrupt DiamondLord. Trivia *DiamondLord can control/use 10 diamonds but he does not want to use the White Diamond because of its terrible power. But if he has it, he will become the strongest being in the world. *Maker was interested by Jack to be the new DiamondLord when he was still under Catherine Doc's training. But because of DocterDoc's sudden death, he had to train Noa instead. *DiamondLord has the most signature moves out off every character. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Diamonds Category:Magic Category:Main Characters Category:Large PowerForms